Your Devil
by SerialAuthor
Summary: I'll become the devil and take over this world for you if I have to. Rape, angst, Yaoi, SasuNaru, ItaDei Uchiha's 3 blonde's.


**SerialAuthor**_**:**_** I actually wanted to post this at a later time, because I really, REALLY liked this one, but I just couldn't wait.**

_**Your Devil**_

"_It's because they don't understand," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's small tan ear._

"_That's because they __**don't**__ want to," Naruto cried wiping his face of the tears, and vomit._

_Sasuke frowned._

"_You have me, Naruto. You always will."_

That had been middle school.

Sasuke had only been able to stand by, watch, and comfort Naruto during those years when he had been finding the strength he needed to be there for his friend. His love. His soul.

"I hate this," Naruto mumbled scooting closer to him in the back of the black stretch Hummer limo his brother had let him use. "I'm nervous. What if they don't like me like in middle school?" Naruto asked his hands grasping one of his desperately.

He squeezed back.

"I'll hurt whoever hurts you. Just tell me."

"I'm so glad you're here with me. I couldn't take this alone," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke kissed those pink lips.

His arm wrapped around a skinny shoulder pulling the thin body close and they stepped out of the vehicle and into the school. He ignored all others, and walked with his mind on the boy next to him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was beginning to feel hopeful that all of their problems were gone. Naruto hadn't been crying, throwing up, or cutting himself, and seemed happy to go to school. The sweet month of this behavior had caught him off guard for what he saw when he walked into Naruto's room when he heard the blond was home. He had known something was wrong when Naruto had not infiltrated his room as soon as he arrived seeing as how he liked to dote on him on the very few, and rare times he was sick.<p>

"Naruto?"

He opened the door to an empty room, and just walked into the lit bathroom.

"Naruto?"

Vomit. Blood. And tears. He could smell it, and it angered him.

He opened the door to where the toilet was, and bent down to hold Naruto.

"It's you," Naruto gasped wiping a bloody hand over his mouth to rid himself of the spit. "They don't like me. No one likes me."

"Na-"

"You love me, right Sasuke? You said you loved me. You do right?" Naruto clutching onto his clean shirt with his dirty hands desperately.

Sasuke kissed those disgusting lips, and smiled. "_I'd let the whole world rot in shit before I ever stopped loving you._"

Even sick and slightly weakened Sasuke could pick Naruto up easily in his arms.

Washing the nude tan body of filth while cherishing it with his own body.

Laying in bed with his arms wrapped around his life, Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "Who was it?"

* * *

><p>"Little brother," Itachi walked into his younger's brother and watched him lift a finger to keep quiet, and his eyes fell on the blond sleeping on his lap.<p>

"Sasuke, your school called," Deidara whispered sneaking in behind him. "We have to talk about your actions."

"They hurt him. They waited till I wasn't there to protect him, and they hurt him," Sasuke looked up from petting Naruto's golden hair. "I couldn't let them go unpunished. They deserved it."

"Sasuke," Deidara sighed pushing his own blond hair from his face, "you have to understand th-"

"Itachi, if someone had made Deidara hurt himself what would you have done?"

Deidara looked towards Itachi, who stood tense with his eyes closed, and knew he had lost. His lover was replaying their similar history.

* * *

><p>"I will beat the shit out of you if you ever touch him again," Itachi growled once again implanting his fist into the father of Deidara once again.<p>

"Itachi, please, forget about him. My eye hurts. He stabbed me in the eye."

They were in the car, and on the way to the hospital before he was done talking.

Looking down at the sedated blond in the white bed with his right eye wrapped, and bandaged. It was gone, and of no use.

"I love you, and this will never happen again," Itachi whispered unto the empty room. "I'll become the devil and take over this world for you if I have to."

* * *

><p>Two years later while out on a double date, for some reason Naruto and Deidara felt as if it was the perfect night for them to put their pretty little blond heads together for an idea, it happened.<p>

"Told you guys, these Uchiha assholes keep the hotties to themselves."

They didn't want anything expendable from them. Not their money, homes, sources of incomes, etc. None of that just something precious to them. Their souls.

"Promise to keep them intact when we're done," the bald man laughed touching sacred property. "Now let's get started."

* * *

><p>"It's okay Naruto," Sasuke whispered to the shivering blond covered in semen and blood rocking him in his arms whispering calming words into his ear. "I took care of them. It's okay. I still love you." He turned Naruto's head towards his own, and wiped off his lips before kissing him. "See?"<p>

He wiped away Naruto's tears, and stood up with him as they were moved to their own hospital room.

He would have looked for his brother, but he knew that Itachi would want time with Deidara as he wanted with Naruto.

* * *

><p>He ignored the rude intrusion as he worked himself in and out of Naruto's ass kissing those desperate heaving lips kissing his own while those skinny tan arms worked themselves around him scratching his back in an effort at pulling him closer.<p>

"I love you," he whispered slamming into Naruto harder and feeling cum spray between them. He followed soon after.

"You're just like Itachi. We walked in on him doing the same to Deidara a couple minutes ago," Kakashi commented sitting down in one of the room's chairs ignoring the scene. "I suggest you clean up. Iruka is here, too."

Naruto breathed slowly encasing himself in the outline of Sasuke's body his back touching the strong chest.

The door flew open to reveal Iruka who hurried in, and kneeled in front of Naruto who cried embracing the teacher never fully leaving Sasuke's warmth.

"Sasuke, I'm assuming you took care of them?" Kakashi prompted from where he sat ogling Iruka's behind.

Sasuke made a discreet noise from his place.

"Thought so," the masked man smiled proudly.

* * *

><p>"Brother, were you reading my thought's?"<p>

Sasuke shook his head, but couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"I agree, though, we should. Kakashi has already agreed. Humanity has made too many mistakes," Itachi whispered holding his blond closer to his body using his hand to comb through Deidara's long blond hair.

"Should we fail-"

"That is not an option, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted.

Sasuke looked down at the peacefully sleeping Naruto. "Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>The world rotting in shit is from an absolutely amazing book, well, novel, no, epic, I read. It was absolutely pure magic, but it's for adults only, and is hard to find. Kind of. It's called <strong>_The Carnivorous Lamb_** by Agustin Arcos-Gomez. I love him so much, I've memorized his name, and that doesn't happen often.**

**I really like this fic, though. Not sure if it's well written, but I like the idea behind it.**


End file.
